Danny (Video Game)
Danny is an original character who first appeared in 400 Days for The Walking Dead Video Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the apocalypse, Danny was caught and arrested for raping a young girl. He claims he is not guilty (however, if Vince point the shotgun at Danny, he will admit that he did "bad things"). Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Vince's Story" Around when the apocalypse began, Vince, Justin, and Danny were being transported to an unknown location on a prison bus. At some point they stopped, and the three talked for a short time before one of the guards told them to shut up. Afterwards, Marcus Crabtree started choking another prisoner. Justin didn't want to help the prisoner, while Danny wanted to. Danny shouted at the guard and told him to stop them. The guard told them to stop several times, but Crabtree wouldn't stop. The guard didn't intervene fast enough, so the prisoner was choked to death. Finally, the guard shot Crabtree in the head, blowing off most of it. The guard didn't call the ambulance to help the prisoner, so the guard gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do. The prisoner reanimates, killing the guard. The prison bus driver flees the bus, leaving the three prisoners for dead. The zombified prisoner is not able to get to the rest of them on the bus because of the chain. The guard had a gun under his body, so Justin, Vince, and Danny all work together to flip his body over, taking the gun. Then zombies begin to get into the bus, but a gate is in between them and the front of the bus, acting as a temporary barricade. Vince shoots the reanimated zombie in the head, killing him, then tries to find a way out of the bus. Danny suggests shooting one of them in the leg because then they'll all be free. Justin disagrees, but, coming up with no better ideas, Vince decides it's the best thing to do. Vince can then choose to shoot Justin or Danny to get free. If Vince saves Danny they will eventually make contact with Russell at one point and bring him to the camp. Some time after that Danny died in an unknown event. "Russell's Story" If you shot off Danny's foot in Vince's Story, he will appear at the beginning if you tell Nate that you will not go with him. In-Game Decision Left Behind (Undead) If Vince shoots off Danny's foot, he will get left behind and be eaten by walkers. In Russell's story, depending on what what dialogue is chosen in-game while speaking to Nate, walkers manifest from the forest and a zombified Danny can be seen crawling towards the truck. Unknown Death (Dead) In a determinant epilogue dialogue that occurs if Vince shot off Justin's foot on his story, Russell will mention Danny died before Shel and Becca joined the group. The manner of death is not known, though if he died with a wound to the head, Danny will have not reanimated as walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Danny has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Justin Justin is on good terms with Danny, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the meditator to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him to not get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on good terms with Danny. He helps out to smooth out the disagreements between Danny and Justin. Prompted by Justin's curiosity, Vince has the choice to tell him and Danny about what kind of crime he committed. If Vince says he murdered someone to protect his brother, Danny will express immense respect for his actions. Depending on if Vince chooses to shoot Justin's foot, he and Danny will escape the bus together. From this decision, a determinant epilogue dialogue will follow in which Vince will reject Tavia's offer of joining her group because his experience in sticking with Danny instills in him a trust in friends only. Russell Based on Vince's choice to shoot Justin's foot, he and Danny will escape the bus together, which produces a determinant epilogue dialogue from Russell. From this, it can be assumed Russell joined up with Vince and Danny at one point earlier on. Russell's dialogue implies he has knowledge of Danny's convicted crime of sexual assault, and expresses with great relief that Danny died before Shel and Becca arrived to their camp. Appearances Video Game Trivia *Danny is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Danny had his leg shot off with a shotgun by Vince. *Danny and Justin are the second pair of survivors in the video game that pit players in a decision-making situation. **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. *Danny and Kenny shared similar personalities. **He was very hotheaded, like Kenny, and driven to do what he felt was right. **Both characters disliked their third counterpart; Danny hating Justin, and Kenny hating Ben. **Coincidentally, both Ben and Justin have the same voice actor. Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Amputated Victims